Ramo de Flores y Complejo de Hermana
by ANeeSama
Summary: Lenalee se accidenta por culpa de un nuevo Komurin. Allen, Lavi y Kanda se ven obligados a ayudar a Bak para que éste le entregue a su amada un ramo de flores como tanto desea hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, y para esto deberán protegerlo del maniático de Komui. ¿Cómo acabará esta situación? ¿Lograrán Bak y los tres Exorcistas su propósito? ¿O Komui saldrá victorioso?
1. Acosador

**D GRAY MAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE HOSHINO KATSURA.**

* * *

_**RAMO DE FLORES Y COMPLEJO DE HERMANA.**_

**Capítulo 1. 'Acosador'.**

RAMO DE FLORES Y COMPLEJO DE HERMANA.

Capítulo 1. 'Acosador'.

Era un día cualquiera de un mes cualquiera. No es necesario dar detalles irrelevantes. ¿Tranquilo? No es la palabra que pudiese describir los días que se vivían en este singular lugar, con un director con complejo de hermana, con un departamento de ciencia lleno de esclavos que amenzaban en volverse locos en cualquier momento por toda la presión con la que cargaban, una hermosa jovencita de sonrisa amable y encantadora que era su luz en los momentos más oscuros de su jordana de veinticuatro horas al día, siete días por la semana, un pelirrojo parchado, bromista e irritante en algunas ocasiones, un albino comelón con problemas de socialización hacia un espadachín malhumorado, un vampiro traumatizado por su difunto y único amor, un viejo panda golpeador cuyo único interés eran los libros y plasmar la historia oculta en éstos mismos, una mujer torpe y drámatica cuando algo le salía mal, ósease, casi siempre... bueno, ¿se necesitan más detalles para saber de qué lugar se trata?

En la Orden Negra había pasado un terrible acontecimiento que tenían de muy bajos ánimos al departamento científico y sus pobladores, y más especialmente al director con complejo de hermana, pues ésta, su hermosa Lenalee, se había fracturado el tobillo derecho por culpa de uno de los tantos Komurin que creó, sin razón coherente aparente. Allen, decía Komui, era el culpable pues veía a su hermanita con ojos nada santos y él sólo quiso darle una advertencia. Sucedieron cosas, Lavi destruyó el robot con su martillo, Allen se escondió en algún rincón con Timcanpy, y una gran dotación de comida, y Lenalee, queriendo ayudar al parchado en su labor de deshacerse del robot, tropezó y se torció el tobillo con una de las piezas zafadas de Komurin V. En esos momentos la peli verde descansaba en la enfermería, sola, sin nadie que fuera a molestarla. Al menos su hermano había hecho algo bien al advertirle a todos en el lugar que no podían visitar a su hermana mientras ésta se reponía de su herida, incluyéndolo a él, algo que tomó bastantes horas y regaños para que pudiera aceptarlo aunque fuera de mala gana.

Aquel accidente sucedió un par de días antes. Ahora, sin nada qué hacer, con un Allen desaparecido todavía, un Lavi aburrido y un Kanda que se encargaba de la mayoría del trabajo de destruir Akumas, con Miranda, Krory y algunos exorcistas más haciendo su labor, la Orden Negra se sentía diferente sin la dulce y amable Lenalee que repartía luz y encanto a donde sea que fuera.

El albino, escondido en algún lugar recóndito de la Orden, sin que Komui lo descubriera, suspiró sonoramente mientras se comía un gigantesco lonche. –Me pregunto si Lenalee se encuentra bien... ¿Tim, piensas que su herida es muy severa como para que prohíban ir a visitarla?

El golem dorado sólo negó con la cabeza, en sinónimo de no saberlo. Allen suspiró, devorando su comida con vivaz apetito pese a su preocupación.

– ¡Moyashi, aquí estás!

– ¡Es Allen! –Gritó, viendo a Lavi con su habitual y relajada sonrisa. –... Lavi, ¿cómo me encontraste?

– Seguí el rastro de comida que dejaste cuando volviste a abestecerte de comida, Allen. Jerry me dijo por dónde te habías marchado. ¡Y mira, que te encontré rápido!

– Ya veo...

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado. Un rincón oscuro, el suelo frío, y una gran bolsa llena de comida al costado del par de Exorcistas.

– Lenalee está bien. ¿Tenías esa preocupación?

Asintió, invitándole un poco de su comida a Lavi. – ¿Su herida no es grave, entonces?

– No lo sé. Escuché eso de la enfermera. Quizá Lenalee no quería preocuparnos y dijo eso a modo de tranquilizarnos. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, comiéndose un dango. –Quería ir a visitarla, pero tú sabes, Komui está como loco haciendo de guardia sólo para estar cerca de ella, pero cuando lo descubren se lo llevan al departamento de ciencias y la enfermera se hace cargo de que nadie entre. Es raro, ¿no?, incluso Komui no puede entrar a verla, ¡incluso él dictó la orden de que nadie entrara!

– ¡¿Lenalee-san está herida?!

El ensordecedor grito de un invitado no deseado dejó blancos del susto a Lavi y Allen, abriendo los ojos como platos mientras se levantaban y corrían con las manos agitadas al otro rincón de la habitación. Al ver a Bak allí, aparecido de la nada, se atinaron a mirarse el uno al otro con sorpresa, antes de regresar la vista al chino.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡¿Cómo que Lenalee-san está herida?! ¡¿Mi hermosa Lenalee?! ¡¿Qué le sucedió?!

Un martillazo lo aplacó. Allen y Lavi mantenían los ojos cerrados con una vena bastante resaltada en la sien.

– No es tu Lenalee. Además, debiste escucharlo, ¿no, acosador Bak-san?

– ¡No soy acosador, Walker! –La urticaria comenzaba a aparecer... pero el chino fue demasiado fuerte para dejarse vencer, y continuó hablando. – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Komui no deja que nadie la visite?

– Por su complejo de hermana. Y porque fue obligado.

– ¿Pensaban ir a visitarla?

Lavi guardó su martillo. –No. No podemos.

– ¿Pero pensaban visitarla de todos modos, cierto?

– Bak-san... –Allen suspiró, controlándose. –No puedes. Nadie puede visitar a Lenalee. ¡Komui-san podría hacernos algo si se enterase de que la visitamos, o que siquiera tuvimos ese pensamiento!

– ¡Sé que deseas viistarla tanto o más que yo, Walker! ¡Tú hiciste que ella se dañara, y tú también, Usagi! –Gritó estridentemente apuntando a los Exorcistas. Éstos parpadearon, ligeramente nerviosos. – ¡Por su culpa la hermosa y pura Lenalee-san ha tenido que salir herida! ¡Y yo...yo no pude protegerla de ustedes, bestias!

Otro martillazo. Esta vez, Bak logró evadirlo, corriendo hacia Allen y Lavi, acercándose a ellos con ojos de maniaco.

El parchado y el albino tragaron saliva, una gota resbaló de su nuca. – ¿Tanto quieres ir a verla? ¡Pero si hace sólo unos días que la viste para sacarle más fotos!

– ¡S-son fotos para...para un trabajo importante!

– ¡Le salen granitos en la cara! –Gritó Lavi alarmado.

– Así se pone cuando se siente presionado. –Respondió Allen. – ¡Además, acosar no es un trabajo, Bak-san, es un problema mental!

Lavi tronó sus nudillos, sonriendo. – ¿Acosando a Lenalee? Komui sí que se enojara cuando...

– ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? Planeando ir a ver a Lenalee-san para acosarla sexualmente... ¡Komui los destriparía si se entera! ¡Yo también quiero matarlos, por cierto!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotros no queremos acosarla!

Ambos muchachos, Allen y Lavi, manotearon con sus mejillas teñidas de un sutil rojo. Imaginándose a Lenalee acostada, plácidamente durmiendo, mientras ellos se le acercaban con intenciones nada santas... y entonces...

– ¡No, porque quieren acosarla sexualmente! ¡Komui, KOMUI!

– ¡No grites tan fuerte, nos encontrará! –Gritó Allen sudando como loco. – ¡Maldición, ¿qué debemos hacer para que te calles?!

– Déjenme llevarle un ramo de flores a Lenalee-san. –Respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

– ¿Eh?

– Pero como Komui es un bastardo... ustedes deberán distraerlo mientras yo le llevo las flores a mi hermosa Lenalee-san. ¡Sólo así conseguirán callarme, o de lo contrario, gritaré a todo pulmón que desean a Lenalee Lee-san sexualmente, que quieren robarle su inocencia, su pureza, entre ambos, y Komui se enojará, muahahahaha, tanto que serán castrados y...!

– ¡Entendemos, entendemos! ¡Te ayudaremos, pero no digas eso otra vez!

Gritaron ambos, derrotados, enrojecidos del rostro, mientras a Bak le brillaban los ojitos por poder ver de nuevo a su hermosa muchachita... ¿por qué no intentaron contraatacar usando el problema de acosador del chino para salvar su pellejo? Ni idea. Quizá tenían miedo de que le creyeran más a él que a ellos, porque, sinceramente... Komui no los veía como jóvenes de buenas intenciones a su hermanita, para nada. ¡Si hasta de Kanda dudaba muy severamente!

* * *

_**(Editado en agosto del 2015) Vuelvo con este fanfic corto, el cual se di**_**_ría que está más ambientado a finales del anime que nada. No contiene spoilers como tal, así que no se preocupen por ello._**

**_Cabe destacar que el fanfic en realidad no tiene una pareja específica. Es más bien como sentimientos de amistad -excepto por Bak- y hasta fraternidad. Por lo tanto, sólo haré como "referencias" o "insinuaciones" pero con toques de humor y el compañerismo que se presenta mucho en el anime -aunque yo y mi fangirlismo veamos otra cosa xD-. Sin más que decir, espero actualizar pronto._**

**_Todo comentario es bien recibido._**


	2. Hermano Sobreprotector

**D GRAY MAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE HOSHINO KATSURA.**

* * *

_**RAMO DE FLORES Y COMPLEJO DE HERMANA.**_

_**Capítulo 2. **_**_'Hermano Sobreprotector'._**

– ¡Kanda/Yuu!

El aludido miró con su penetrante y severa mirada al par de muchachos acercándose a él con la mano alzada a modo de saludo, y una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, mezcla de miedo y molestia. Antes de decidierse a rebanarlos con Mugen, al menos a Lavi por haber osado llamarlo por su nombre de pila a pesar de las miles de advertencias que le había dirigido los últimos años, primero esperó a que llegaran a él, desenfundado su espada lenta y sigilosamente. No se encontraba precisamente de buen humor últimamente, negando la razón detrás de su -aún peor de lo habitual- malhumor.

El pelirrojo y el albino apenas vieron sus movimientos, se frenaron en seco, alzando ambas manos y retrocediendo asustados. Kanda estaba realmente decidido a rebanarlos, así que, para evitar justo eso, optaron por ser un poco más prudentes con sus acciones.

– K-Kanda... –Allen tuvo que tragarse su orgullo, frunciendo los labios mientras lo hacía. El espadachín le vio fríamente, deteniéndose por un momento. –Necesitamos tu ayuda.

– Tch. –Guardó la Mugen, dando la media vuelta para marcharse.

Lavi, no obstante, lo frenó en seco, lanzándosele encima, antes de que llamase a Allen para que lo ayudara. Kanda, tomado con la guardia baja, frunció el ceño y se quitó de encima al conejo pelirrojo y al moyashi, pisándolos en el suelo con una mueca de disgusto perturbando la frialdad y uniformidad de su semblante, como pocas veces llegaba a pasar.

– ¡Ow, Yuu~, no seas tan malo~! –Chilló Lavi, fingidamente, casi tragando su zapato. Allen, rojo de la furia, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no pelearle, se mantenía silencioso debajo de su cómplice. –En verdad necesitamos de tu ayuda. Es un asunto de vida o muerte.

– Por mí muéranse. –Espetó secamente, infringiendo más fuerza en su pie.

– ¡Ow, ow, ow!

– ¡Bakanda, al menos escucha! –Allen no pudo permanecer más tiempo en silencio, ni calmado... – ¡Esto también te concierne a ti!

– ¿En qué sentido? –Preguntó, sin dejar de pisotearlos cuan cucarachas.

– Bueno, Lenalee... –Comenzó Lavi, cuando el pie de Kanda ejerció más fuerza que la anterior, al grado de hacerlo balbucear sin sentido, con lagrimitas en los ojos por el terrible maltrato a su rostro. Vamos, que de eso vivía.

– ¿Qué insinúas, Baka Usagi?

– Fgus sbbsabsesn afgh lfgo qhsje...

– ¡Bak-san nos tiene amenazados y necesitamos tu ayuda para distraer a Komui y que Bak-san pueda darle a Lenalee un ramo de flores! ¡No te hagas otras ideas! –Allen comenzó a forcejear debajo de Lavi, logrando sacar una mano. – ¡Bakanda, déjanos ya! ¡Y ayúdanos, de paso!

– ¡Efgso!

– No se te entiende nada, Lavi. –Farfulló Allen con ojos rasgados.

– Efgs pfogqgque... –El pie de Kanda dejó de pisarlo, suspirando aliviado. –Por poco... ¡Yuu, sólo ayúdanos! ¡Es sencillo! ¡Vamos, por Lenalee, ¿sí?!

– No me interesa ayudarlos a ser Cúpido. –Gruñó Kanda, caminando con los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa. –Vayan a jugar a otra parte, o los mataré.

Lavi y Allen suspiraron, levantándose del suelo. –Ya veo... –Ambos se voltearon a ver, a espaldas de Kanda. – ¡KOMUI! ¡KANDA QUIERE VISITAR A LENALEE! –Gritaron a todo pulmón, ocasionando que el espadachín se girara para verlos con odio puro brillando en sus órbes azules.

Ambos chicos corrieron inmediatamente, tras tremendo grito, y rezaron para que Kanda no los alcanzara, y que Komui los escuchara. Corrieron y corrieron hasta doblar por la izquierda en un pasillo, escondiéndose y apoyándose contra la pared, respirando pesadamente.

Allen miró a Lavi con sudor en su frente. –Kanda de verdad va a matarnos. Ya no será Komui-san... Bakanda desatará su ira en nosotros... aunque no es que me preocupe, me puedo defender...

– Yuu no lo haría, descuida. –Le sonrió. –Ahora vayamos con ese tío y terminemos con esto.

Al instante de hablar, ambos chicos pudieron escuchar los gritos y sollozoso locos del ya bien conocido Komui Lee retumbando a lo lejos. Se vieron y asintieron, rezando internamente que Kanda no fuera a librarse dándoles el tiro por la culata. Corrieron buscando a Bak, intentando no mirar atrás e ignorar la guerra que se avecinaba por parte de un hombre con un muy severo complejo de hermana.

Aunque poco después escucharon destrozos, gritos, explosiones, y, con gotas de sudor en la cara, estremeciéndose con sólo imaginar todo lo que estaba pasando, llegaron hasta con Bak, tranquilamente tomando el té junto con Timcanpy.

– Se tardaron. –Mencionó, con su taza en la mano. Allen y Lavi le vieron con ojos rasgados. – ¿Ya es hora?

– Sí, Bak-san. –Murmuró Allen con una sonrisa rígida. –Vayamos por el ramo de flores para Lenalee. Komui-san está ocupado en estos momentos, así que es nuestra oportunidad.

– ¡Bien! –De un saltó se puso de pie, alzando el puño con sus ojos brillando.

Lavi torció la boca. –Aunque, ¿cómo le haremos para entrar a la enfermería sin que nos saquen?

– ¿"Nos"? –Bak agudizó la vista, reluciendo un brillo ciertamente siniestro. –Querrán decir, "me". Ustedes se desharán de la enfermera.

– ¡Pero nos dijiste que...!

– Que se encargaran de Komui, sí, lo sé. Pero allí no acaba la cosa. Para poder entregarle mi muestra de afecto a Lenalee-san, nadie debe interferir, incluyendo a la enfermera. Vamos, que son dos. Pueden hacerse cargo de ello fácilmente. Ya se encargaron de Komui, ¡claro que podrán deshacerse de esa mujer!

– No creas... –Susurró Lavi, cruzado de brazos. –La enfermera es aterradora... –Recordó esas miradas siniestras, estremeciéndose al instante. Bak y Allen le vieron con duda. –Además, aceptamos que nos desharíamos de Komui, y sólo él. Lo demás es problema tuyo.

Allen asintió a favor del pelirrojo. –Ya nos encargamos de lo más complicado.

– O algo así.

– ¡KOMUI! ¡KOMUI! –Gritó Bak de buenas a primeras, con su estridente voz. – ¡WALKER Y BOOKMAN JR ESTÁN TRAS LENALEE-SAN!

– ¡LENALEEEEEE~!

El estridente grito de Komui fue escuchado a lo lejos por los tres sujetos, y por todos, quizás. Allen y Lavi se estremecieron con un sudor frío recorriéndolos, Bak sonrió con maldad sacando de sus ropas un ramo de flores. Timcanpy sólo seguía allí, sin hacer gran cosa, tomando pacíficamente su té... de algún modo. El rubio y enano hombre bien sabía que era imposible no salirse con la suya si estaba usando un arma de doble filo que él mismo sabía cómo funcionaba, y más si la usaba contra dos chicos más de diez años menores que él, no tan experimentados -o eso creía- ni tan maduros.

Sin embargo, en verdad estaba usando un arma de doble filo, así que lo peor que podía hacer era confiarse. Allen y Lavi no eran nada idiotas. O tal vez sí, pero no en ese momento. Eran jóvenes, tal vez no tenían la misma experiencia tratando con Komui, pero sin duda, sí que sabían cómo librarse de los problemas... o algo parecido.

Esta vez no podían depender de Lenalee para detener las locuras que Bak estaba causando, y que Komui, principalmente, realizaba debido al chino . Esta vez dependía de ellos volver a salvar la Orden Negra de un posible atentado de Komurin's por todas partes para proteger a su hermanita.

– ¡KOMUUUIIII! ¡BAAAK-SAAAN ESTÁ ACOSANDO A LENALEEE! –Gritaron ambos al unísono, haciendo palidecer al recién mencionado, y a desquiciar al otro.

– ¡NOOO! ¡MI LENALEE ESTÁ EN PELIGRO! ¡DEBO DETENER A LOS PULPOS!

– ¿P-pulpos...?

– Laga historia. –Respondieron tranquilamente.

Bak los tomó de los cuellos de su camisa, con lagrimales saliendo de sus espantados ojos. – ¡¿En qué lío nos han metido?! ¡Komui vendrá a por nosotros!

– No creo. Está con Kanda en estos momentos...

– ¡A LA CARGA, KANDA-KUN! ¡ENCONTREMOS A ESOS PULPOS Y ACABEMOS CON ELLOS!

–... ¡¿C-CÓMO MIERDAS KANDA PASÓ A SER EL ALIADO DE KOMUI?!

– ¡Los mataré, Moyashi, Baka Usagi!

– ¡NADIE SE ACERCARÁ A MI LENALEEEEEEE!

Los tres palidecieron, con la mandíbula tocando el piso. El sonido de centenares de pasos y los gritos histéricos de Komui retumbaban en la Orden Negra. Y ellos, los blancos de la ira no sólo del desquiciado hermano con complejo de hermana menor, sino del espadachín malhumorado, soltaron un chillido y corrieron a todo lo que daban sus pies cuando divisaron una larga línea de pequeños Komurin con los ojos rojos brillando en busca de sus víctimas.

El arma de doble filo, Komui Lee, tenía ahora tres filos; contando la Mugen de Kanda. ¡Y pensar que hace sólo unos pocos días se habían metido en un lío similar!

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kanda, nos traicionaste! –Gritaron Lavi y Allen, con todo el ejército de Komui y Kanda a sus espaldas.

– ¡¿Qué no habían dicho que se deshicieron de Komui?! ¡Ahora hasta se alió con Kanda! ¡Nos van a matar!

Kanda chistó con la lengua, frenándose. –Como si fuera a hacerlo. –Dio media vuelta, decidido a irse.

Pero... –Jo-jo, Kanda-kun... no me digas que piensas dejarme esto a mí... ¡¿e ir a visitar a Lenalee?!

– K-Komui, estás enloqueciendo. Me voy a mi habitación...

– Oh Kanda-kun, no creerás que voy a caer en eso... –Una sombría aura lo rodeaba, capaz de dejar al espadachín con un muy mal sabor de boca. – ¡LENALEE ESTÁ DESCANSANDO, Y SI YO NO PUEDO IR A VISITARLA, NADIE LO HARÁ!

Y ahora ya no sólo Lavi, Allen y Bak huían del ejército del loco de Komui... sino que Kanda también... ¿qué les deparará a estos cuatro sujetos ahora que Komui ha enloquecido y son sus blancos? Bueno, siendo Komui, nada bueno en realidad.

* * *

_**Después de siglos (?) por fin reanudo el fanfic. Antes no pude por la escuela, pero no entraré en detalles. Lo importante es continuarle al fic y sólo eso. **_

_**Todo comentario es bien recibido. Espero les guste.**_


	3. Heroína Lastimada

**D GRAY MAN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE HOSHINO KATSURA.**

* * *

_**RAMO DE FLORES Y COMPLEJO DE HERMANA.**_

_**Capítulo 3. 'Heroína Lastimada'**_

– ¡Por traidor! –Gritó Lavi, apuntando a Kanda, con el rostro sombrío y los Komurin's a sus espaldas, persiguiéndolos a los cuatro. – ¡Debiste ayudarnos de buen modo, así al menos tendrías una razón para ser perseguido!

– ¡Cállate, Baka Usagi, o te despedazaré!

– ¡En lugar de pelear, PIENSEN CÓMO LIBRARNOS DE ESTA!

– ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Timpcanpy, ve por...! –Allen abrió los ojos como platos, sin ver a su Tim por ningún lado. – ¡¿Y TIMCANPY?!

– ¡Seguro los Komurin se lo tragaron! ¡Es una poderosa ola!

– ¡TIMCANPY~! ¡NOO~!

– ¡KOMURIN'S, AL ATAQUE! ¡NO DEJEN NI UN SÓLO RASTRO DE ELLOS!

Los pequeños robots comenzaron a brillar de los ojos, creando un rayo que...

– ¡Oh mierda, Komui está loco! ¡Nos va a matar!

Hubo una explosión en la Orden Negra, una fuerte sacudida, ruidos ensordecedores de los cuales predominaban los gritos de dolor de Lavi, Allen, y Bak, y las risas desquiciadas de Komui, aunque luego se volvieron llantos infantiles por no poder visitar a su hermanita, y porque la chica no lo había detenido como bien era la costumbre, al igual que maldiciones por parte de Kanda que juraba vengarse.

En resumen; algo que seguramente ya se veía venir...

Lenalee abrió los ojos de golpe, pegó un salto y estuvo a punto de gritar "nii-san" en cuanto la sacudida llegó hasta la enfermería. Se puso de pie de forma instintiva y corrió hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta de golpe y saliendo hacia la zona del desastre, ignorando un fuerte punzón en el tobillo y el reciente dolor de cabeza martillándola.

Suspiró al ver a Komui hecho bolita, apaleando por el pie de Kanda y Bak, Allen llamando a gritos a Timcanpy, y a Lavi deshaciéndose de los desgraciados mini robots que por poco y los dejan carbonizados, todos y cada uno de ellos chamuscados, con rapones, heridas, y una notoria expresión de miedo o de enfado. Las flores de Bak fueron las más perjudicadas, no siendo más que un montón de ceniza... la chica había pensado que estaba soñando, y todo lo que hubiera dado si tan sólo realmente hubiese sido un sueño de su retorcida y muy afectada mente por culpa de las demencias de su hermano.

– Oh, Nii-san...

Su bien reconocida voz atrajo la atención de todos por igual, palideciendo por haberla sacado de la enfermería en el estado en el que se encontraba, y peor, para que viera el escenario de una masacre desatada por ella, indirectamente.

Komui se levantó de un salto, alejando a Kanda y Bak. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió hacia su adorada hermanita, estrechándola en sus brazos con desesperación, gimoteando y llorando como el bebé mega desarrollado que era.

– ¡Lenalee! ¡Lenalee! ¡Te extrañé tanto!

– Ow, ow... Nii-san... eso duele... mi tobillo, Nii-san...

– ¡QUE LE DUELE, IMBÉCIL! –Gritaron los demás al unísono, pateándolo y sacándoselo de encima a Lenalee.

– ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente aquí? –Preguntó la chica, mirando severamente a su alrededor. Se cruzó de brazos y luego dirigió la mirada a los chicos, esperando alguna contestación. –Ni se les ocurra mentirme, Allen-kun, Lavi, Kanda.

–... –Lavi, Allen y hasta Kanda apuntaron a Bak. –El muy desgraciado causó todo esto por un capricho suyo.

– ¡E-eh! ¡No es un capricho!

La chica le vio con sus ojos violetas abiertos de par en par. – ¿Bak-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ni se dio cuenta de su presencia... ¿tan insignificante es su existencia para Lena...?

El rubio fulminó con la mirada a Lavi, mientras la urticaria comenzaba a atacarlo. Lenalee le estaba viendo, le había hablado... había notado su presencia a pesar de que al principio ni se dio cuenta que estaba allí...

– U-uhm, bueno, quise visitar a Lenalee-san. –Escondió el ramo de flores quemadas en su espalda. –Pero Komui... bueno, t-tú sabes, Lenalee-san. –Balbuceó, riendo desquiciada y nerviosamente.

– ¡PULPO! ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

Allen retuvo a Komui con ayuda de Lavi. En realidad lo menos que querían era que aquel sujeto tan problemático se dirigiera a Lenalee, o que ésta le prestara atención, más bien. Pero luego de todos los problemas causados, al menos le darían una oportunidad... claro, luego lo pagaría, pero por mientras seguirían ayudándolo.

Kanda se dio media vuelta y chasqueó la lengua, decidido a irse.

– Aguarda, Kanda. –Le habló Lenalee. Aunque el espadachín quiso irse, sabía que no lo lograría. –Allen-kun, Lavi. Nii-san, ¿es eso cierto?

– Juju, veo que Lenalee no cree en Bak-chan. –Se burló Komui. –Está bien, muy bien. –Miró con celos al rubio, aunque todavía sujetado por Allen y Lavi por si las dudas. –Lenalee, mi hermosa y pequeña Lenalee, el pulpo quería poner sus tentáculos encima de ti, a eso vino.

–... ¿eh?

Allen intervino, apoyado por Lavi tapando la boca de Komui. –En realidad vino a darte algo. Es cierto lo que dice. Te vino a visitar y quería regalarte algo cuando supo que estabas... herida. Pero pasaron... cosas.

–Eso es lindo. –Sonrió Lenalee, para horror de Komui. –Gracias, Bak-san. Pero no era necesario. Lo siento por los problemas que les causé...

–... –El rubio se desmayó , así sin más.

– ¡¿B-Bak-san?! ¡¿Por qué tiene granitos en la cara?! ¡Bak-san, Bak-san, responde!

– ¡La urticaria!

Lavi y Allen sujetaron al rubio, riendo nerviosamente. –L-Lenalee, bueno... verás... –Se pusieron serios, aunque notoriamente nerviosos. –Él... fue herido por Komui.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ese pulpo se puso así por otra cosa!

– ¡Nii-san! –Lenalee pateó su cabeza con su pie bueno, disgustada con él. – ¡Ya es suficiente, ponte a arreglar todo esto ahora mismo! ¡Ustedes también, Kanda, Lavi, Allen-kun!

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Fue Komui!

– Tch.

– Ahora. –Suspiró, dejando caer los hombros. –Yo llevaré a Bak-san a la enfermería. No quiero que le pase nada malo.

– ¡No, eso no!

Y tras una buena repartición de patadas... Bak descansaba en la enfermería mientras Lenalee convencía a la jefa de las enfermeras en que ya estaba mejor, aunque aún podía notarse que su tobillo no había terminado de sanar.

Luego de buen rato rogándole que la dejara volver a su habitación, con su carita de perrito a medio morir que ya había usado antes con Cross, la china consiguió su objetivo, aunque no pudo volver, no aún, cuando la voz de Bakla llamó y ella se giró para verle, sonriendo muy tenuemente.

– Lenalee-san...

– ¿Bak-san? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Él asintió, sentándose. –Lenalee-san, ellos no tuvieron la culpa...

– Lo sé. –Le sonrió con alegría y un toque de picardía, poniendo sus dedos en sus labios. –Bak-san, tú descansa y deja que ellos hagan algo bueno de vez en cuando para la Orden. Nii-san, más específicamente.

–... L-Lenalee-san... eres tan noble...

– Por cierto... –Se acercó a la puerta, sin borrar su sonrisa. –Las flores me gustan frescas y llenas de vida, coloridas, eso. No quemadas, Bak-san.

Y dicho eso, caminó contenta por el pasillo viendo a sus amigos y hermano limpiar el desastre como niños castigados, sin ver la expresión que colocaba Bak, aunque ya se imaginaba cómo sería.

Sonrió ampliamente, reprimiendo una risita, y no pudo evitar pensar que todos ellos eran grandes hombres, y muy buenos amigos.

– Y muy protectores. Hasta Kanda.

Sonrió aún más, y estuvo a punto de reír, cuando el dolor de su tobillo le pidió descanso y, suspirando, se dirigió a su habitación deseando poder descansar mínimo el resto del día antes de saber de otro u otros accidentes más. Se tumbó en su cama, se acurrucó y cerró los ojos, relajándose y sintiendo menos intenso el dolor en el tobillo que sólo traía problemas ya no sólo a ella...

Y se arrulló con los gritos y chillidos de su hermano, los reniegos de sus amigos, y luego, la masacre hacia Bak Chang por haber osado animarse a ver a Lenalee cuando se había prohibido hacer justo eso.

No fue hasta que el suave golpe de la puerta la trajo de vuelta, que decidió levantarse y ver de quién se trataba, rogando internamente que aquello no trajera más desastres a la Orden Negra. Sus ojos violetas miraron asombrados un ramo de flores de muchos colores y dulces aromas en la boca de Timcanpy, volando a su altura.

– ¿Tim...?

El golem se acercó más a ella, descansando en sus manos. Lenalee, aún desconcertada, entró a la habitación y se sentó, dejando a Timcanpy en la cama y mirando con una sonrisa y sus mejillas enrojecidas aquel racimo de bellas y coloridas flores, junto con una nota que decía:

"Mejórate pronto, porque un simple ramo de flores llevó el complejo de hermana de Komui a un nivel exagerado y no hay quien nos salve de él. Te queremos mucho, Lenalee, descansa."

– Yo también los quiero, chicos... –Susurró, abrazando las flores.

Ni siquiera se molestó en saber quién había sido. Porque en aquel ramo estaban plasmados los deseos de todos sus amigos más queridos, junto con Bak. Aunque si se hubiera enterado que Miranda había sido la responsable de aquel ramo en vista que Bak estaba hospitalizado por la golpiza recibida y Komui, Lavi y Allen sufrieron también en manos de Kanda, quizá se hubiera reído un poco junto con la mujer y se hubiera avergonzado de sentirse tan importante para aquellos chicos, olvidándose de su gran amiga, que sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de cariño que le tenían todos a ella, y que, en vista a su trágico desenlace, los quiso ayudar junto con Krory, pues de ellos jamas hubieran dudado nada.

Y si lo hicieron, entonces simplemente les quedaba usar su inocencia y torpeza en su actitud para librarse y no acabar como aquellos cuatro sujetos...

Sea como sea, Lenalee durmió más contenta aún, con Timcanpy en sus brazos, y el ramo de flores impregnando con su aroma toda la habitación. La Lee se recuperaría muy pronto. Aunque le gustaban aquellos presentes cuando estaba herida, la paz, tranquilidad y comodidad de no hacer nada más que disfrutar -a medias- de su descanso de aquel pesado trabajo como exorcista, no quería que la Orden Negra fuera destruida por el complejo de hermana que tenía Komui ni que sus amigos murieran en manos del celoso Lee...

– Nadie me daría flores si eso pasa. –Pensó divertida. –Oh, bueno, Miranda... si se animase.

Pero no. Mejor prevenía. Por si las dudas.

* * *

_**Un fanfic algo corto, aunque bastante lento de publicar xDU. No tengo excusa qué decir más que lo normal; la falta de inspiración, de tiempo, o la flojera...**_

_**Espero les guste; es mi primer fanfic de D-Gray Man así que... digamos que esto es nuevo para mí, al menos dentro del fandom, p****e****ro me he divertido escribiéndolo, esperando que ustedes se diviertan leyéndolo****.** **Y, sin nada más qué decir, ¡gracias por leer! -¡Y LaviLena FTW (?)!-**_

_**Oh, y antes de olvida****rlo, espero hayan tenido un bonito inicio de año, y que este año sea mejor que el anterior. ¡Un abrazote imaginario!**_


End file.
